Kankuro Falls In Love
by TentenNTemari
Summary: OneShot. Kankuro falls in love, but every time he tries to tell her his feelings he loses his nerve & things just get worse! KankuroxTenten


**A/N: Kankuro falls in love with Tenten. I think this is funny and I wanted to share it with you all! Now it's your turn to tell me what you think of this.**

**This takes place before the Chunin Exam begins and it's all in Kankuro's point of view. This is about a day after Kankuro's team met Naruto's team. And I'm making it that Naruto met Tenten somewhere already but he still hasn't met Neji or Lee. Also Guy's team doesn't know the Chunin Exams are coming up, yet, and somehow Naruto knew about the Crow before the Chunin Exams started. That's the only way any of this is going to make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

It all started when I was walking down the street. When I turned the corner, I saw a figure off in the distance. I squinted, trying to find out who it was. It was a girl, and she was training by herself by throwing kunai at a tree with a target sign on it. She was hitting the bull's-eye every time. 

_Wow, she's pretty cool_, I thought. I walked closer to get a better look, but I accidentally stepped on a twig on the ground. The second it snapped she whirled around and aimed her kunai at me. _She has great aim! And she's really pretty, too._ Without knowing it, I was sort of… staring at her. Dreamily.

"Uh… hi…" the girl said, giving me a strange look. She placed her kunai knife back inside her pouch.

It took a few seconds for me to realize what I was doing. I shook my head and said, "Um, Hey! I'm Kankuro."

"I'm Tenten," the girl responded. Her gaze shifted to my hat, which got her back to aiming a kunai at me. "You're from the Sand Village! What're you doing in Konoha?" I didn't answer right away because I was surprised. "You'd better answer me 'cause I don't miss!" she added.

And then it hit me! No, not the kunai knife; she was from the Leaf Village! I couldn't fall in love with a Leaf Village girl; it'd destroy the plan! Fuming, hurt and confused, I dashed off to think this whole thing over.

A while later, Gaara found me sitting on a bench. "Are you crying?" he asked.

"Huh? No!" I said, and rubbed my eyes. I really _wasn't_ crying, but I did look pretty down in the dumps and I didn't get much sleep the night before. I didn't really know what I was saying, because I had to come up with an explanation for Gaara fast. "I uh had a… manly, um… th-thing in my eye."

After a few seconds of silence I realized how lame that sounded.

"Pathetic…" Gaara started walking away.

"Hey, Gaara?"

"What?" he said, still walking.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

Gaara stopped walking. After a very… very… _very_ long pause he looked back at me, giving me this look that read, 'Did you _seriously_ just ask me that question?'

"Well, see… I'm sort of in love with this girl named Tenten…" _Why_ was I telling _Gaara_ this?

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaara asked. He looked really annoyed.

"Just listen, Gaara! Look, I really like Tenten and… well when I looked at her my knees started shaking and I had this dreamy look on my face."

What Gaara did next frightened me: He smiled. Dreamily! Then he sighed and said, "Yeah. Just like when I look at cream of chicken soup…" When he giggled I was convinced it wasn't him.

I stood up and pointed at him. "Who are you!"

Smoke formed around the imposter and when it cleared, Naruto was there having a laughing fit. "I can't believe you're in love with Tenten!"

My face turned completely red with rage and embarrassment. "Listen kid if you tell anyone, I'll…!"

"You'll what? I'm gonna go tell her right now!" And he started to run. Of course I caught up with him pretty fast and threw my arms around his neck before he could move any further. "Gotcha!" But it was a substitution jutsu and what I thought was Naruto turned into a log. Naruto was already way ahead of me, now. "Hey! You get back here right now!"

This was terrible; Naruto was going to tell Tenten my feelings and she was going to avoid me forever. Then word would get around to Temari or Baki and they'd lecture me about this interfering with the plan. There was only one thing to do: I had to tell Tenten my feelings before Naruto got to her.

Running as fast as my feet could carry me, I reached Tenten in a minute, where she was still training. Naruto hadn't gotten to her yet. "Tenten?" I said.

She turned around and aimed her kunai at me. "Tenten, listen. I need to tell you something," I said calmly.

"What is it?" she asked, still remaining in the same position.

"I… uh… w-well…" Great. I was nervous again. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead and said, "I'm sorry. I lost my nerve." She was still waiting for me to say what I wanted to say, which made me even _more_ nervous. "Okay! I'm gonna go find it, now!" I didn't have time to see her reaction because I ran off too fast.

Why was I so nervous around girls I liked? It stunk! I wasn't even acting like myself!

Temari, Gaara and I were currently staying in a hotel room, where I went to so I could figure things out. Temari was there when I arrived, which made things easier. I could talk to her about this problem.

"Kankuro, where've you been?" she asked me. "Gaara and I already ate lunch."

"Sorry, Temari," I apologized, coming inside. "I'm having girl-trouble."

"_Girl_-trouble? You have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah. I was planning on keeping it to myself, but then Naruto found out, and…" My eyes widened. Oh no! He was going to tell Tenten my feelings! "I gotta go!" I didn't have time to see Temari's reaction either because I had to hurry even faster than before. But when I passed Ichiraku Ramen, I saw a familiar face. "Naruto!" Naruto looked up from his seat with a mouthful of ramen. "What're you doing?"

Naruto swallowed the ramen and said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating ramen!"

"But I thought you were going to tell Tenten that I love her!" I said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. This kid was driving me nuts. He must've forgotten all about it once he smelled the ramen cooking. Naruto dashed off to tell Tenten the news, but I outran him again and got to her first. When I arrived, Naruto was nowhere in sight, but Tenten was there. Crud! I was going to get nervous! Again! And then it hit me… No, not Tenten's kunai knife. I had a plan…

I hid behind a nearby tree while using the Crow to go over to Tenten. I made it so the Crow looked exactly like me, a move I was planning to use for the Chunin Exam. The Crow walked up to Tenten. "What's up?" it said. After a short pause I heard Tenten scream and I popped out of the tree to see what was going on.

Oops.

Tenten was standing there with her hands over her mouth in shock, staring at what she thought was me, but was really the Crow who looked like me… only one of his eyes was replaced with a smashed red berry. Apparently I hadn't outrun Naruto after all. That kid was so toast.

"_What_ did you _do_ to yourself? We have to get you to the hospital _now!"_ Tenten declared. She took the Crow's hand and they dashed off.

Naruto came out of the bush that was behind me, laughing his head off and holding his sides. "That was awesome!"

I angrily took him by the collar. "This isn't funny, kid! I'm not letting you get away with this!" I raised my fist at him, which made him stop laughing.

"Yeah but if you do anything to me I'll tell Tenten you love her!" I let go.

"Fine," I irritably agreed. "But if I don't do anything to you, you can't tell her anything."

"Fine by me!" Naruto said, grinning. "I'm going to drive you nuts throughout this whole Exam!" Great. Just great. He rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment, then said, "I could probably give you some advice. I'm sort of a ladies-man myself."

_I'm sure_, I thought sarcastically. "Look I'm not in the mood for this, okay?"

Naruto and I agreed that if I were nice to him, he wouldn't tell _anyone_ about my secret feelings toward Tenten. Unfortunately for me, the moment Naruto ran off (probably to go annoy Sasuke), Tenten appeared with the Crow on her back. Oh man, did she look angry. She must've figured out the Crow was a puppet, and that it was a smashed berry instead of blood in his eye. "Why'd you prank me? I was really worried about you!" She dropped the puppet on the ground.

This made me feel both bad and good at the same time. She was worried about me! But she was going to kill me. "I'm sorry," I said. "This wasn't a prank, it was an accident… I was trying to talk to you."

Tenten's angry expression changed to confused. "You… just wanted to talk to me?"

"…Yeah."

Tenten didn't say anything for a moment, then, "What did you want to say to me?"

I opened my mouth to confess my feelings, and then closed it again, remembering that as long as I was nice to Naruto, he wouldn't tell anyone. He'd probably forget soon, anyways. So here I was, standing in front of the girl of my dreams, who was waiting for me to say something.

"Um… I just wanted to say, good luck on the Chunin Exams, Tenten," I said.

"Oh," Tenten said. She gave me a friendly smile. "You too, Kankuro. Thanks."

That was it. That was our moment. And I was going to treasure it forever. Tenten was exactly what I was looking for in a girl: nice, but not too nice, tough but not too tough, a skilled kunoichi with a nice smile… Maybe someday I would tell her how I truly felt about her.

* * *

**A/N: Ever wonder why Kankuro didn't pound on Naruto at the priliminary when he told Kankuro he didn't like him? Well this is why!**

**I think I did a pretty good job for my first OneShot. What do you think?**

**Please review!**


End file.
